


dissonance

by darlingneverland



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Gen, aftershock pt1, like reaaaaaaaaally squint, not really romance unless you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingneverland/pseuds/darlingneverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After, there was mud in her mouth.</p><p>Fighting the Titans…was supposed to be hard, she knew. Raven was the first Slade told her to go to, mostly because she was alone while everyone else was paired off. It seemed simpler.</p><p> </p><p>--<br/>terra reflects on her fight with raven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dissonance

After, there was mud in her mouth.

Terra spat it out onto the ground, but the taste lingered. Immediately after her fight with Raven, Slade told her Starfire and Robin’s location and she paused for a moment to look over the now still mud coating the floor.

Raven never resurfaced. She had taken one last gulp of air before the mud dragged her in. Part of Terra wondered whether she should check for the body but she balked at the idea. Imagining an utterly still, infinitely grayer Raven sent a sort of pressure above Terra’s breast that she was tempted to rub the heel of her palm into. The feeling wasn’t new, but the source of it was.

Fighting the Titans…was supposed to be hard, she knew. Raven was the first Slade told her to go to, mostly because she was alone while everyone else was paired off. It seemed simpler.

Terra eyed the mud.

It had been easy to scrape out the soft insides of Raven’s insecurities. To bring them out in the open, turn them over, mock them in front of her. Terra knew them intimately after almost a year of working alongside her. Raven never voiced them out loud, but she never needed to. Her silence had been more telling than anything she could’ve said. 

( _I never even liked you_ , she spat out, but she had always sent Raven a pointed look when Beast Boy said something neither of them laughed at. Raven recommended her a book, once, and she read it cover to cover even though she didn’t really like reading. They meditated together sometimes and every once in a while Starfire would join in. Terra always whined about how she was the only one stuck on the ground. 

But Raven had been the last to trust her and that had been enough to make the words true.) 

Every taunt was meant to hurt. Slade didn’t need to teach her the art of it. She mastered it on her own years ago, back in a castle, surrounded by people exceptionally better at it than she would ever be. But Raven always seemed above it all, even in the most normal of moments. She seemed almost above them all; powerful, poised, controlled in a way Terra would never be.

She hadn’t enjoyed the reality of Raven snapping as much as she pictured she would. It was too… raw.

Slade’s voice in her ear prompted her to move out quick. Starfire and Robin were starting to subdue their target. With one last look at the spot Raven had been dragged into, Terra left.

**Author's Note:**

> i get that the 2003 series is for kids but honestly....if you're gonna kill someone....you should check for the bodies...anyways i figured that terra didn't check to make sure they were all dead because the thought freaked her out. the kid was definitely going through some major cognitive dissonance at the time.


End file.
